


defying gravity

by lovelyebin



Series: pristin powers [2]
Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Gen, superpowers! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyebin/pseuds/lovelyebin
Summary: minkyung wakes up to eunwoo screaming.





	

minkyung wakes up to someone screaming.

more specifically, eunwoo. she's been living with these girls long enough to automatically know who's yelling at any given time. minkyung can feel something is off when her eyes flutter open and she doesn't recognize what's in front of her. she _knows_ something is off when she realizes that eunwoo is screaming in terror, not her usual, happy yell.

minkyung's gaze travels down and- _oh._ that's why. her back is currently pressed against the bedroom ceiling, and beneath her, eunwoo looks genuinely frightened. yebin pops up (ever since the shorter girl's mastered teleporting around the dorm, she's been showing it off as much as she can) next to eunwoo, gently pulling her outside.

"she's been watching too much supernatural and is kinda expecting you to catch fire," yebin explains, looking up at minkyung. she nods in understanding as the two of them leave the room. of course eunwoo watches a demon hunting show with girls on fire stuck on the ceiling. she would.

minkyung slowly adjusts her gravity to 100%, lowering herself onto the ground. she _does_ have complete control over her power; but only when she's concious. when she sleeps however, it goes haywire and she can end up levitating just about anywhere.

_(once, when she was asleep, minkyung's gravity had went down to 85% and she was hovering a couple of feet above the floor. jieqiong and kyungwon steered her body into the living room and started stacking things on her to see if she would wake up._

_6 bowls, 20 pieces of bread, yebin and siyeon's manga collection, and a lamp later, minkyung hadn't even moved a muscle.)_

after stretching, she makes it into the kitchen where nayoung is cooking breakfast, numerous ingredients floating around her, adding to the pan on the stove. kyungwon is snickering at siyeon's frustration after her pink hair was suddenly turned swamp yellow with a tap of a finger. kyla and yewon are drifting off on the couch, leaning on each other, as jieqiong materializes a blanket to cover them. eunwoo makes eye contact and she smiles sheepishly, apologetic. minkyung gives her a gentle grin back. she takes a seat at the dining table next to yebin. it's calm, domestic even. she lets herself enjoy the peace.

 

 

until sungyeon shrieks about a spider in the washroom, and they hear the wall length mirror shatter.

nayoung sighs loudly as minkyung gets the broom and dust pan, and kyungwon grabs a cup to catch the bug. even while sweeping up the shards, she thinks to herself, she wouldn't change a single thing.

(but maybe they should spend less money on mirrors. those are incredibly annoying to clean up.)

**Author's Note:**

> woo more superpowers!! i kind of want to reveal some of the girls' powers a little later, so so far:
> 
> minkyung-gravity control  
> yebin-teleportation  
> jieqiong-materializing things out of nothing
> 
>  
> 
> in all my fics i always have focuses on opening and closing eyes and too many italicized brackets fjsjsk


End file.
